


拉撒路

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *SCP基金会背景，是写so do I时摸鱼的，比较自嗨，理解剧情需要一定的基金会知识*组织关系参照秘密实验室，致敬scp-2950及scp confinement*友情出场nyxl辅助组，前gla双T，一切故事均为选手的平行宇宙纸片人，和选手本人无关





	拉撒路

#  
金炳善今天意外地先起床，刷牙时从镜子里注意到昨夜白璨萤浓情蜜意时在自己颈上留下的印子，吻痕都躺在他和白璨萤约法三章划的线下，穿高领正好能遮住。餐桌上有一台日历，明天有对波士顿崛起的比赛。他看着日历计算这是和白璨萤在一起的第多少天，但是其实，他也算不清这到底是第几天。  
白璨萤四分之三张脸都埋在枕头里，光裸的肩膀从被子里露出来，上面还有金炳善亲手掐出来的印子，空调风切实可感地打在上面。金炳善的脸颊有一点升温，他拍拍脸蛋，把吐司塞进烤面包机里。  
“炳善…？”床上的人悠悠转醒，冲烤面包机的方向无意识伸出手去：“好香。”  
“一会儿就好。”

#  
半夜冰箱里空空如也，金炳善提议去买啤酒，出门了一个小时还没有回来。  
“炳善呀去哪里了？”  
“不小心迷路了，很快就回来。”五分钟后收到带着聊天表情的普通回答。  
“走回自己的基地都会迷路吗kkkkk，要快点回来哦”  
金炳善回来的时候一切相当正常，晚归少见但可以接受。回到基地以后就玩消失，牛奶和啤酒一起放在购物袋里，白璨萤四处找他不到，最后发现金炳善站在基地的阳台上看星星。  
“干什么呢？过来双排嘛炳善，我都掉到4200分了。”  
金炳善凑过去把他拉进一个缱绻的吻，白净手腕在初春空气里冰冰凉凉的。  
“唉，你的外套呢？”  
“扔洗衣机了。”  
第二天一早白璨萤把金炳善常穿的那件外套从烘干机里捞出来，凝视着胸前那个带着一圈烧焦痕迹的小圆洞发呆。是烟头烧的吗？可是炳善也不像会抽烟的样子。不过都这样了，应该也不能穿了吧[1] 。

#  
“怎么还冠上了护送任务这么好听的名字，这明明就是从基金会手里抢人。”fissure用弱光手电扫过空无一人的漆黑走廊，崔珉赫在他旁边清点一个小箱子里的弹夹。  
混沌分裂者beta级干员fissure，眼下的任务是在site19的大规模收容失效中护送第2718号D级人员返回混沌分裂者基地。姓名未知，储存在数据库里的资料只有寥寥数行字，这任务本身很奇怪，但是比起其他编队“见到特遣队和研究人员就扔手雷然后扫射”的指令而言似乎要好上那么一点。  
“你想多了，一个D级有什么好抢的。”  
“说得也是。”fissure自知失言，连忙用应和敷衍过去。  
“你去哪？”   
“电梯那边有人上来，我去封门。你带着坐标先去和大部队汇合，我一会儿就来。”  
崔珉赫带着错误坐标归队，实际位置和错误坐标之间隔了7道防爆安全门，fissure一口气把所有电闸全部拉上。刷开收容室的隔离门，暖黄灯光温温柔柔地照着，整洁床铺上坐着一个人，皮肤比床铺白得更加让人舒心。  
作为一个筹码，fleta的外表让人过于印象深刻了，fissure担心他最后会变成不止是一个筹码。  
“你想问我是谁对吧？这个我们可以一会儿慢慢说，现在先跟我走好不好？”  
Fleta被逗笑了，fissure很快发现在自己身着混沌分裂者制服的情况下，这个问题显得格外降智，一见面就被当成傻子显然不是他想要的结果。  
他识趣地选择了闭嘴。  
“你要带我离开这个设施吗？”  
“嗯”  
“那出去以后打算怎么办呢？”  
“把你带给混沌分裂者呀。放心，我们是有组织有纪律的团队，我保证不会伤害你的。”  
“我有三个安全屋，你不喜欢这里的话，我们就去LA。实在不行的话还可以去釜山。为了安全可能有一段时间不能出门，但是我们可以叫外卖还有——”  
唉，他怎么老说这些有的没的？敲晕了带走算了。  
Fissure口是心非地继续逼逼，“不叫外卖也成，我会做饭，只要不是太难都可以做。”  
两个人现在站得很近了，他们都能听到对方的呼吸声。Fleta突然将一只手伸到颈后，接住了fissure劈上来的一记手刀。  
场面一时有点尴尬。  
“别了吧，”fleta难得有点生气的样子，“给我们俩都留一个活路，你明明知道一个人走不出这里。”  
“不试试怎么知道呢？外面真的很好的，至少不像这里这样宿舍不联网，而且我会做饭这件事也是真的。”  
“不是，我…”fleta犹犹豫豫的，“你不划算的。”  
“我知道呀，金炳善，金炳善。”  
“啊，我还以为你不知道…”  
“我读过你的资料了。唉，现在你想和我一起走吗？”

#  
基金会人员  
编号： D-2718   
收容设施：site19  
精神评估结果：通过  
已执行B级记忆消除

以下资料已加密，申请阅读该资料的人员须获得2名3级或以上权限人员的批准。  
警告：该文档被分类为3级  
访问需要3级或以上权限  
任何未经授权的人员访问该文档将触发B级记忆消除模因触媒

#  
居民区外高楼的天台是十二岁金炳善的秘密基地。天台外沿的栏杆很矮，爬上去能看到金色的夕阳在粉红的云海中缓慢沉入远处楼群中。年幼的金炳善坐在天台的栏杆上晃荡双腿，脚下是鲜少有人经过的狭窄小巷，他却幻想着能像晚霞中振翅的鸟群一样一直飞到太阳上去。  
“炳善——炳善？晚回家可不好哦，饭都要凉了。你的外套放哪里了？”  
“在外面弄丢了。”金炳善揉揉眼睛。

第二天去的时候发现通往天台的门被锁上了，大人们也告诫孩子不要去再去那里玩。等那道门重新打开时外沿加上了一道矮墙，栏杆被翻修得很高很高，旁边放上了高处危险的警示牌。金炳善似乎一夜之间过了喜欢去天台看日落的年纪，于是便渐渐不再在放学后满怀期待跑上大厦的楼顶。

#  
“你逊毙啦。”bischu嘻嘻哈哈地拍fissure制服胸前的标志，“混沌分裂者特勤干员，还是beta级的。”  
“滚吧，还有别和我站一起，被人看到特遣队和混沌分裂者聊天要有麻烦的。”  
“惹麻烦的是你不是我。”  
“是升职的好机会呢，基金会想知道delta指挥部到底想要什么。”  
Bischu表情微妙。  
“我可以帮忙吗？队长…，我真的很想帮忙。我很久没接到过像样的任务了。”  
“你的病…，你的身体还好吗？你得明白可能转职到办公室，或者至少不作为外勤人员——对你的健康会更好。”  
“我还想再等等，我是说，总会有机会的。”  
“是啊，总会有机会的。”  
“那祝你好运，未来的指挥官。”  
“我该祝你什么呢，”fissure歪着头，“就祝你…早日恢复自由？”

#  
金炳善。这名字听起来比D-2718要好听那么一点点。握住他的手，那双手指节分明皮肤细腻，也不像是一位D级人员的手。金炳善身上没有伤疤，皮肤光洁得宛如新生儿，两人在LA有了自己的住处，在数不清的夜晚里呼吸交织，用性爱和亲吻将对方融进身体。日子一天一天照常地过，首尔的成绩说不上好也不算太差，倒是每场比赛都能看到有粉丝在观众席上举fleta的应援牌，不知道是不是错觉，金炳善总觉得白璨萤在看到那些写着fleta的纸牌时眼神里流露出比自己受到支持时更多的欣慰，那目光炽热又微妙，让金炳善本该按下鼠标左键的指尖都悸动起来。

有密友问金炳善和白璨萤是怎么走到一起的，当事人中的前者答不上来。关于开始的记忆偶然会在梦里出现，但更多的时候，触及那里的思维最终剩下的只有隐约的头痛和一个印刷橄榄色方块间条[2] 的医用玻璃瓶。  
金炳善注视着桌上的日历。  
之前在LA有两个人自己的房子，后来应队伍的要求搬到了合住的基地里。  
滴答，滴答。挂钟秒针的声音。  
明天有对波士顿的比赛。  
这是第几天了…？

#  
核实安保权限…  
欢迎，已获得授权的人员  
请继续阅读以下文件D-2718，SCP-5301-DE。3级以下人员可以在紧急情况下通过应急访问通道访问本文件。

项目编号：SCP-5301  
项目等级：Euclid  
特殊收容措施：一般情况下，SCP-5301须被置于一间标准（32英尺×32英尺）的D级人员单人宿舍内，会造成SCP-5301离开收容区域的任何行为需要得到两名4级或以上人员的批准。未经授权对SCP-5301的任何处理行为都是禁止的。每周一次的精神评估被认为是必要的。

描述：SCP-5301在外表上表现为一名高约185cm，身材偏瘦的亚洲男性，在被基金会特工发现并收容前使用姓名为Kim Byung-sun。  
SCP-5301的主要异常性质为个体在一次致死事件后会在相同地点生成一具与原个体在物理状态，生理机能等方面完全相同的个体（标记为SCP-5301-2）,这一过程的持续时间从30秒到5分钟不等。生成过程结束后，SCP-5301-2将作为独立个体继续行动。目前未发现在原有SCP-5301个体死亡后没有新个体产生的情况。  
对于SCP-5301-2的交互实验表明SCP-5301-2与原个体保留有相同的记忆，但似乎在被要求描述自己的死亡过程时感到困惑。

【附件：Ramsey博士与SCP-5301的对话录音】  
Ramsey博士的备注：  
鉴于SCP-5301所拥有的罕见特性，我建议基金会合理使用现有资源，将其加入Keter级SCP项目的交互实验中。

附录  
SCP-5301与其他Keter级SCP的交互性实验记录  
项目：SCP-106  
项目：SCP-049  
项目：SCP-4999  
……  
备注：在与SCP-2950的交互实验事故后，SCP-5301的交互试验项目被暂停。实验记录请访问基金会档案馆，文件代码K-95733-CO109/5301-1

#  
“你怎么跑到这里来的，我是说，你看起来像是那种待在学校收女生情书的小男孩。”  
“我像吗？”fleta把另一只手臂从橙色的囚服里脱出来，嫩藕手臂，手肘上泛着淡淡的粉。Fissure把一旁尸体上叛军的制服扒下来扔给他，目光转过去发现fleta把裤子也脱了下来，两条修长的大腿暴露在空气里，一路往下是流畅的小腿线条。  
“快点快点，”喉结上下滚动，白璨萤移开目光看着窗外的动静，“裤子可能有点短。”   
衣物摩擦时窸窸窣窣的声音还有fleta轻轻的笑，让恐怖电影般的氛围里混杂了异样的旖旎。  
裤子真的短了，露出一截白净的脚踝。Fissure让他把裤脚扎进靴子里遮住。  
“之前我确实只是在上学来着，后来被基金会带到这里。我记不太清是什么事情…中间应该发生了什么吧。”  
B级记忆清除。  
“每一次致死事件以后记忆就会恢复，只有那件事记不清楚。”  
“对于基金会的第一印象是交互实验。”  
“疼吗？”  
Fleta沉默了一阵子，似乎在判断他指的具体是哪一件事情。  
我不记得了。他说。反正也就那样…应该蛮疼的，记不得可能还好点。比起那个来说老头的口袋空间可能还恐怖点，就，墙壁和地板都黏糊糊的…呃，就像是糊了一层，那个…算了，你就当成是巧克力酱吧。  
这段描述实在是太恶心了，两个人现在不约而同地有点后悔。  
广播里骤然响起一阵凄厉的哭号，在类似电锯的马达转动声和男人的惨叫声平息后，频道里又只剩下滋滋滋的单调电流[3] 。  
我们…呃，我们聊点其他的吧，炳善。我能叫你炳善吗？SCP-5301,这名字太长了。  
聊什么呢，金炳善有点不好意思的样子，我对外边的事情不是很清楚，因为电脑不能联网…你想听听基金会的事情吗？我的上一个交互实验是和093的。  
“之前呢？我是说，你在韩国的时候？”  
“那个时候吗？就是个普通人。上学，打游戏…那个时候我想，等再长大一点就去找个职业队伍试训来着。”  
“是电竞选手吗？呀，真酷啊。”

#  
方星现眼镜上全是血，看到穿着分裂者制服的白璨萤时差点直接开枪，金炳善眼疾手快站到前面挡住了。  
“你们有人受伤了吗？”白璨萤把装备包里的酒精绷带止疼药哗啦啦全都倒出来，把其中一半都塞到方星现手里，“平安地出去然后好好处理吧，嗯？”  
方星现犹豫着要不要收，anamo立即伸出一只沾满了血的手把绷带接了过来，方星现搀着他勉强不用垫脚，要不是anamo这会儿失血过多两人间应该又是一顿双向暴打。  
道别了基金会成员后两人继续沿方星现的反方向走，在拐过一个走廊后不约而同地倒吸一口冷气。  
“你们都招了些什么研究人员啊，”白璨萤看着地上一整支混沌分裂者编队的尸体，“这也太能打了。”

#  
“你是基金会的人吗？”  
“你觉得呢，”白璨萤把子弹当球抛着玩，“没事儿，空的。”  
“我不知道。所以我想知道最后你会把我带给基金会还是混沌分裂者，或者说你其实只看哪边出价更高。”  
“出价最高的永远是自己的心。”   
金炳善低头揣摩这句话，却找不出什么可用信息。  
“我们去韩国吧？”扭头，白璨萤盯着地面，金炳善并不能很好地判断出他的表情，“你多大了，十七岁？现在去找支队伍试训还来得及。”  
金炳善见过很多冲动行事的人，目之所及只有眼前三步以内的地面，白日梦谁都会做，甚至他自己曾经也是其中一员。对此他只能回以过来人的表情——一个很体贴的，带着怜悯的笑容。  
“你笑什么啊——我刚才认真想过了，等回到那边了，你就申请一个人身保护吧。然后去试训。你打比赛不是很厉害吗？希望你是真的很厉害哦，我们炳善要赶快出名，让全世界的人都知道你，基金会可没法让公众人物突然消失——”  
“出名吗？听起来怪怪的。”  
“违背自己的意愿出名和违背自己的意愿继续在这里当试验品，你自己挑一个吧，”白璨萤揶揄，“怎么好像是我在求着你跑掉一样。”  
通往地面的电梯轰鸣着启动，金炳善再一次握住了他的手。

#  
“结果说到底，是GOC[4] 自己失误了吗。”  
洪渊俊打开咖啡机，在操作面板上输入冰镇薄荷水的字样，“GOC觉得杀了他就能抹除那次收容失效的一部分信息，GOC不知道死一次只能让他的记忆重新读档。这不就是信息不对等的反面教材。”  
“但是我也很好奇，他出去以后一直没有要回来的意思，怎么突然一下就愿意主动联系基金会了？”  
“啊，那个，你过来看看这个。”从数据库里调出一份档案，是大约两年半以前的事故记录，特遣队的外勤干员fissure申请了一份C级记忆消除[5] 的药物，给出的理由是用于D级人员实验。  
“…这理由就是瞎填的吧，外勤怎么可能处理D级人员实验。”  
“是的，但是记录上显示申请被通过了。并没有经我的手，大概是其他有权限的人帮助了他吧[6] 。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他就跑了。”  
“.…..”  
“不用调查吗？”  
“既然我们已经知道那份记忆消除药物的作用对象，并且作用对象现在已经自愿接受收容了，其实影响也就不那么大了。”  
“我是说，你应该查查是谁批准了那份申请。”  
“我们是不是跑题了？”旁边的anamo突然把头从浩如烟海的文件堆里拔出来，“你还是没讲他为什么突然愿意回来。”  
洪渊俊两手一摊。  
“我也不知道。”

#  
文件代码K-95733-CO109/5301-1  
提示：读取K-2950的实验记录需4级授权  
核实安保权限…  
访问实验记录…  
警告：此文档部分内容已被锁定，锁定内容只对持有4/2000的权限人员开放。该权限不包含于常规4级安保协议中。  
Command:/users/04063117_6110298  
允许访问，初级模因抑制剂解除。晚上好。

致SCP-5301，  
在和那把椅子的交互实验中你意外了解到了SCP-2950的真正特性。别误会。你之所以会了解SCP-2950的真实特性，是因为我们想让你知道它究竟是什么东西。你的异常特性是如此适合保存一份不可告人的知识，因此我们决定让你成为SCP-2950秘密的最后一道保险。长久以来，基金会一直在寻找SCP-2950以及它所包含知识的来源。我们的敌对组织不止GOC一个，而我们无法确定除了蛇之手，是否还有其他人在暗处握有对SCP-2950的知识。这是我们需要你的原因：如果基金会没有人能继续保有这份秘密了，我们希望有人能保证蛇之手仍在遵守着最初与我们达成的那份契约。我们需要有人保有关于SCP-2950的知识，以防止曾经发生过的事情再次降临。  
我们需要你记住这一切。  
守住这个秘密，在基金会需要的时候将它传递给后人。  
祝你好运，守密人。

#  
我知道了这件事，我想把它传达给你。  
“你知道秘密是越传越多的吗？”  
我离开基金会多久了？他掰着手指数着日历，却永远算不清这个问题。  
两年零五个月。  
“你呀，就一定要走吗？”  
“好像跑不掉了。”  
“那晚上就不要叫外卖了吧”  
“你又要自己做菜的话那还是不要了”“我想多留点时间待在家里”  
“我好渴，炳善，我想喝冰镇啤酒…以后是不是就要我自己去买了？”  
他们拥抱着倒在床上，窗外雨声缠绵。金炳善像无数个从前的夜晚一样与他拥抱，亲吻，白璨萤听到唇边传来一声轻微的叹息。  
“璨萤啊以后做个普通人好好地过”

亲吻扬起的白皙脖颈，动作的承受者在白璨萤娴熟的亲吻下发出含糊又甜腻的呻吟。金炳善伸手捧住白璨萤的脸，引着他触碰爱抚自己的身体。  
“多留下一点你的…随便什么都可以。”  
说这种话时，他还是会感到一点点害羞。白璨萤笑着吻他，从脖颈到腰间，一下一下的，“炳善从前要是也这么主动就好了。”  
“真的很美呀，我们炳善…就像是应该被画在教堂天顶上的人物一样[7] 。”  
金炳善埋在他肩头颤抖着，牙齿用力咬他的肩膀，好像要走的人是白璨萤。

#  
“炳善啊。”  
“我想过会不会有更好的方式，但这样听起来好像又太无理取闹了一点。”   
听筒中传来讯号被干扰的杂音，金炳善和电话那头远隔重洋，一言不发。  
“从收容失效那时把你带出来以来，其实我连你到底是谁都不知道。你不是普通的D级，这是我最开始知道的信息。你是普通的收容项目吗？你是保管秘密的高层人员吗？你是人，自然程序复制出来的东西，异常项目，被保护者，还是机器人？关于你自己，你知道的是否又比我更多一点？”  
知道了其实也没有什么用，金炳善想说，能自己为自己做决定的事情少之又少。两年零五个月，天上的风筝捉不住，是人间好梦一场。  
“一开始想让你做个普通人好好过来着，结果还被你先说了。”  
“.…..”  
他从后视镜里偷偷看自己，几个凌乱的吻痕还留在脖子上，从领口肆无忌惮地裸露出来，像盛开在雪地里的鲜艳小花，两天后就要彻底凋谢。从此以后他再也不用过在比赛日小心翼翼在队服里面套上一件高领的日子。

#  
耳畔传来齿轮传动的声音，基金会的大门在他身后关上。两年零五个月前的这天晚上夜色很好，天空上挂满了星星，他和白璨萤从收容所的大门跑出去，把枪扔到门边荒芜的杂草堆里。  
炳善啊，我突然心情特别好。你想听歌吗？我可以唱《美丽的夜晚》[8] 给你听。  
你小声一点，939可能还在附近…  
希望一直是美丽的夜晚/  
不要回家/  
不受任何事物影响的我们/  
什么都没关系的我们/  
不要留下任何遗憾/  
现在才是开始/  
今夜还没有真正到来

一些没什么用的注释：  
[1] 除了烟头还能有什么呢？bingo，是子弹  
[2] 橄榄色方块间条：C级记忆消除药物标志  
[3] [Attention: SCP-106 contained successfully]  
[4] GOC (the Global Occult Coalition)，全球超自然联盟，致力于摧毁异常个体  
[5] 用于三个月及以上的记忆消除  
[6] “其他有权限的人”此处特指anamo  
[7] 天使，上帝，以及被神迹复生的人  
[8] apex3保留曲目的玩梗


End file.
